Brookside Returns (Part One)
by TheClose2015
Summary: Brookside returns for its New era set in Newcastle, starring three well known characters to embark on the future of Brookside..


Part 1

It all started, Wednesday 1st of July on a scorching afternoon with the sun shining bright in the sky..

Barry Grant and Jimmy Corkhill were resting beside each other on their deckchairs in the back mansion garden, getting the best from the current heatwave that has been spreading throughout the North East of Newcastle and certain parts of England over the last couple of days, whilst mother-to-be, Lindsay Grant, attends Leo & Charlie's school production.

Whilst Lindsay attended the school production, Barry thought that now is the time to chat to Jimmy about his latest outbursts. Jimmy suffers from mental health issues such as Bipolar, and lately, Barry and Lindsay have become concerned that his condition could be deteriorating as he is getting older in life..

Jimmy had claimed that he feels pushed away, as his daughter prepares to further regenerate a family with her husband Barry, expecting her fourth child in six months time, so Barry needs to try and reassure Jimmy that he shouldn't feel as though he is being pushed away.. So Barry spoke and said ' Ere Jimmy lad, what's gotten into you lately eh?.. This rambling on yer doin?' Then Jimmy said ' Ah that! Just getting me point across you know, dint mean to burst ye bubble like aye kid' Then Barry said ' Was it meant for though?' Then Jimmy said ' If I have to be blunt, ye I was!' Then Barry said ' An ye like this cos?' Then Jimmy said ' Cos I'm sick.. Sick of this robotic life, cept for the batteries ain't included!' Then Barry said ' Eh?' Then Jimmy said ' This ain't me.. All this slouching around, its not who I am, ye get me? I'm more stereotype.. All these years, I forgot how to use a flimmin iron, where there's this life, a t-shirt, laid back with no creases, get me drift?' Then Barry said ' What ye gettin at? You one out?' Then Jimmy said ' Want me to answer that?!' Then Barry said ' Well, do ya?!' Then Jimmy said ' Yes! But is it an option?' Then Barry said ' Depends..' Then Jimmy sighed and said ' To return to Brookside!?' Then Barry laughed and said ' Ye dreaming..' as Barry's mobile phone began to ring. Barry stood up, answered his phone and said ' Hello, Barry Grant'. Whilst Barry was on the phone, Jimmy became frustrated prior to his condition and thinks that Barry is laughing at him over the phone so Jimmy stood up and stormed off..

Jimmy is scared of laughter, ever since 2001, during his teaching days he jumped off a school roof and was later sectioned prior to his mental health condition.. Jimmy is still unstable dependant on the dosage of his medication, even though life has been easy and complexed over the last twelve years he has lived in Newcastle.. Why is Jimmy so adamant to move backwards?

Meanwhile..

Lindsay had just arrived at the school production with her two 11 year old twin boys, Leo & Charlie, in her black Ferrari, wearing a black pencil dress and a pair of Louis Vuitton high heels. As she stopped the ignition, her sons stepped out of the Ferrari. Lindsay picked up her bottle of still water and her acid tablets before she stepped out of the drivers seat of the Ferrari.

Lindsay has dressed beautifully for this occasion, always expecting to go that ' Little step further'. Lindsay wears many items from Vuitton, such as her pendant, in which Barry brought her as a gift for her 40th birthday that had just gone. Lindsay is also wearing a Cartier watch that Barry had brought back recently after his business trip in France.

As she approached the school premises, she started to feel a little woozy for a second, so she stopped. One of her sons, Charlie, had ran into school whilst her other son, Leo, stood beside her and said ' What's wrong?' looking worried. Then mum Lindsay said ' Nothing. Run along now, and good luck!' as she began to walk towards the school, ignoring possible symptoms.

As she stepped into the school, school head teacher Mr Le'Sarde approached her and said ' Mrs Grant! How lovely to see you' in his posh manner. Then Lindsay said ' Thankyou Mr Le'Sarde.' bravely smiling, although feeling unwell as Mr Le'Sarde said ' Do enjoy!' as he handed Lindsay a programme of events.

Lindsay walked into the hall starting bit of a hot sweat streaming from her face. Around her, people were waiting to be seated, but they chatted but all Lindsay could hear was murmurs from the crowd.. Clearly something isn't right.

Lindsay looked in panic as she suddenly didn't feel very well. Lindsay is fully aware of these symptoms but is choosing to ignore it as she intends to see the school production.

Just then, from across the room, a young blonde teenager was glaring at her. She looked as if she knows Lindsay, so she quickly rushed over and shouted ' Mum!'. Lindsay looked up and saw her teenage daughter, Kylie, rushing towards her.. Then suddenly, Lindsay collapsed to the floor!. Kylie screamed ' Mum!' quickly kneeling down to aid her mother's sudden collapse..

Elsewhere..

As Barry spoke on his mobile phone outside, Jimmy rushed inside the mansion and up the stairs. He approached his bedroom looking shaken and angry. Just as he opened his bedroom door, he rushed to the wardrobe and opened it. He pulled out a suitcase and quickly placed it onto the bed behind him. He then unzipped the suitcase and pulled out a crowbar!

What does Jimmy have in mind?

End of Part One


End file.
